Ubi Minime Exspectes
by t.nm.ec.bd
Summary: Starting his sixth year at Hogwarts Harry is tired of losing the ones he love. Deciding to take matters into his own hands he choses to find out if he survives this war. What happens next however no one expected. Hermione X Harry, Draco X OC. Ron X Lavender.
1. Chapter 2

**Hello this is my piece on a Harry Potter story. This is my first story so super nervous I hope you all enjoy. I want to thank ispiltthemilk for her help and support because I couldn't have done this without her. If you love Supernatural you should check out her amazing story on it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

* * *

Alex POV:

I yawned again for what felt like the millionth time, wanting nothing more than to smash my face against the Gryffindor table and pass out, I was exhausted from not having any sleep yesterday thanks to my Professor being the star of my everyday thoughts, and fantasy and the occasional dream. Feeling my eyes close I decided to try and find a way to wake myself up and not fall asleep in my first class and get house points taken away on the first day of classes... again.

I looked around to find a distraction and maybe someone who might be sharing in my misery of sleep deprivation, but all I saw was happy, wide awake faces. Merlin I will never understand morning people.

It was breakfast time in the Great Hall and the start of a new year here at Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry school. After the welcoming speech and the first years being placed in their houses everything went back to normal, or as normal as Hogwarts can get.

This year though we got a new member to our group, Hugo, Uncle Ron's and Aunt Lavenders youngest.

Our group which consisted of Uncle George kids, Fred and Roxanne, Uncle Fred's kids, George and Charlotte, who we called Charlie. Uncle Lupins son, Teddy. Uncle Ron's oldest son Chris, Aunt Ginny's and Uncle Deans only child, Molly. Uncle Neville and Luna's oldest Shawn and of course James, Albus, and I.

When I felt a sharp pain on my leg my eyes shot open, I hadn't even realized I closed them again, and I looked up to see the smirking face of my younger brother James Potter. I swear they put that kid in the wrong house he should have been in Slytherin. Scowling and narrowing my eyes at him I kicked him back, or at least I tried to instead I hit my younger brother, Albus, who was sitting next to James.

"OW what was that for" he exclaimed, reaching down and rubbing his injured leg.

"Sorry Albus that was meant for James" I said looking meaningful at James and sticking out my tongue when all he did was smile "innocently" and pop another grape in his mouth. I tried to do the same when Albus still looked at me accusingly, but I am pretty sure I failed considering me and my brothers reputation at Hogwarts.

According to the Daily Prophet, my brothers and I, were the next generation of the Golden Trio. Which I am proud to say is my greatest accomplishment to this day. Although I love my tittle it can be such hard work maintaining it. You wouldn't believe all the detentions I had, I think I was even getting close to breaking my dads record for detentions, and if you knew my dad you would be impressed to, as well as all the lectures I had to listen to, but I digress. Although if you think about it it's not really my fault when I do something bad, I just so happened to carry on that family trait. Which reminded me I have detention with Professor Snape tonight.

Looking away from my brothers I turned to do my favorite thing while in the Great Hall and that was to stare at the professor who was to blame for me almost failing his class last year for not being able to pay attention to what he was teaching, although with the amount of time I spent staring at him the entire class hour you would think I would have actually learned something.

Turning to look at the staff table expecting to see beautiful gray eyes, I instead was meet with the smiling face of my cousin, Fred "Hey what's your first class" he whispered, wanting to know since we just stated our sixth year. Ugh couldn't a girl just stare at the man she's had a huge crush on since they introduced him as the new defense against the dark arts teacher in her fifth year at Hogwarts in peace, was that too much to ask for. "Divination" I replied, a little impatiently, wanting him to move so I could start my staring.

"Oh sorry did I distract you from your stalking" he replied smirking, his eyes full of mischief, similar to his father George.

"Wh- I was not- It wasn't - what" I stuttered looking for a good excuse only to receive an eye roll from practically everyone in hearing range.

"Wow and your supposed to be family, I thought you all loved me and supported my obsession" I said while wiping a fake tear. I was known to be a bit dramatic around friends and family.

But those losers just laughed at me, rude. Yeah they knew about my crush to the professor it was a little hard to hide when it was embarrassing obvious, I just hoped my Dad didn't know that, because having a crush on the man who was your fathers enemy all through their school days would be a little awkward, and I didn't need my Dad disapproving of Professor Malfoy.

* * *

"Merlin that was torture" Shawn whined walking next to me to heading to lunch. We were walking out of our fourth lesson, potions.

"Oh it wasn't that bad" I replied. It was true, it could've gone worse for Shawn considering he inherited his fathers potion making skill, he only messed up twice today. That's a new record for him.

"Not for you Miss-I-love-potions" he replied sarcastically.

"Well excuse me for loving the fine art that is potion making" I replied just as sarcastically but meaning every word. Potions is something I am very passionate about and love. I love the feeling you get when you complete a potion, especially a complicated one.

I smiled when all I got was a glare in return letting me know he did not agree with my opinion on potions.

"Hey sis, HEY!" I stopped and turned around when I heard the voice of my brother calling for me. I turned around just in time to watch him bump into a first year Slytherin and his papers go flying. Would it make me a bad sister if I say I laughed...hard.

"Oops" Albus said already walking away from the mess and towards me leaving his papers scattered on the floor. "Hey sis I got to tell you something."

"Really I couldn't have guess that with the way you so urgently called for me" I smirked once he reached me and Shawn.

"Yeah, yeah I just wanted to tell you that professor Malfoy was looking for you"

"WHAT! why" I mean why would he be looking for me. He never looked for me, he barley even looked _at_ me. Although the times he did look at me their was something in his eyes. Some emotion I could never figure out. He looked at me as though I meant something to him, like I was something special.

Quickly shaking my head to get rid of those thought I focused my attention back to a smirking Albus, who must have realized where my thoughts wandered off to.

"Be quiet" I muttered angrily, but the trace of amusement in my voice let him know I wasn't really mad. "Ok ok" he said "Don't shoot the messenger, he just said to meet him at the library"

"The library?" I asked confused, why would he ask to meet their. Oh Merlin, don't think dirty, don't think dirty.

"Don't know, oh here's a suggestion why don't you go and find out." Albus quipped. Another one the sorting hat messed up on, I swear they needed to have that hat replaced.

Shooting him a glare that would make Professor Snape proud I quickly turned to a red faced Shawn, who looked like he was about to pass out from trying to control his laughter and failing. "How do I look?" I asked.

"Umm...good" he answered awkwardly while shrugging his shoulders. Wow that kid sure has a way with words.

Rolling my eyes at his response, I quickly walked down the hall where Albus came from throwing a quick thanks over my shoulder at the two boys.

* * *

"Hello, Professor" I whispered-yelled while heading towards the back of the library where the study tables were. After a few minutes of not getting a response I called out a few more times, but still all I was greeted with was silence and the faint sound of pages turning from the few students at the library. Sitting down heavily in a chair I swore if this was another one of Albus pranks I was going to strangle him later and since I already had another brother I don't think mom or dad would miss him much.

Quickly dismissing the idea of this being one of Albus pranks knowing he couldn't tell a lie to save his life, but than that meant that Professor Malfoy wasn't coming. That hurt, it hurt a lot, knowing that he could just dismiss me like that, and not even bother to find a way to let me know he wasn't coming.

Shaking the thought from my head I realized I was acting silly I was just a student to him nothing special, but that thought only made my heart hurt worse.

Snapping out of my depressing thoughts I decided since I was already here I might as well start on my homework.

Twenty minutes later I was half way done with my History of Magic homework when I heard a noise, almost like a buzzing sound, and it sounded like it was coming from the restricted area.

"What the.." I whispered hearing the strange buzzing noise again sounding louder, almost like it wanted me to hear it, to find it. Ignoring the smart side of my brain, which sounded suspiciously like my Mom, telling me sit my butt back down and ignore it or at least get a teacher to check it out, I continued walking, I was a Gryffindor after all and the daughter of Harry Potter it was practically second nature for me to investigate.

Taking out my wand in case of any unwanted surprises, see I did learning something from my DADA class, I headed towards the restriction section making sure I wasn't followed and whispered _Alohomora_ on the looked door, unlocking it instantly. Opening the door I cast a _Lumos_ for light as I passed rows and rows of book shelves, the noise getting gradually louder. Finally reaching the shelf towards the end I found where the noise was coming from.

It was coming from a book. It was big and black and looked like it had been roughly handled for years, and had seen better days. It looked like it was vibrating, like it was trying to keep something contained inside.

I knew I should have walked away the moment I spotted it but I was curios and after hearing all the stories of my parents and uncle Ron when they were at Hogwarts I had decided at a young age that I wanted adventures to, stories to tell my kids when I'm older and they ask about my days at Hogwarts. So far the most adventurous thing I did at Hogwarts was sneak out past curfew with James and Albus to go to the astronomy tower.

I wanted adventures too, just like my parents had at Hogwarts, granted most of their adventures didn't exactly involve them having much of a choice unlike me.

Before I knew it the book was in my hands and the noise stopped, although it took me a while to figure that out since my heart more than made up for the lack of noise.

"What are you doing" I whispered to myself "You cant do this, Merlin, Alex, your crazy" I whispered to myself already rising my hand to return the book and get help, but something stopped me. Maybe it was the idea of turning down possibly my only chance at adventure, maybe it was the excitement of the unknown, or maybe it was just that little voice in the back of my head saying that if I opened this book it would be the best thing I ever did.

So with a deep breathe and a wide, albeit, nervous smile I opened the book that would led me to an adventure I never would have dreamed of.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. Again I would like to thank ispiltthemilk for her help.**


	2. Answers

**Hello again! I would like to thank everyone who followed, reviewed and added me to their favorites, it means a lot especially to a new writer.**

**A/N: This takes place in Harrys sixth year at Hogwarts**

**ENJOY(read authors note for update schedule and more story information)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Answers**

**Harrys POV:**  
I woke up panting heavily, the dream I had still playing in my head.

A flash of green, Sirius, a cold laugh.

Shaking my head, as if to shake away the bad memory, I decided I might as well get up and get ready since their was no possibility of sleep now. Making sure I didn't wake Ron on my way to the bathrooms, I didn't need questions right now, especially ones I didn't know the answers to.

Everyone always asked if "I was ok" the answer was I didn't know. Would I survive this hurtful blow to not only my heart, but in my faith that I could win this war. That me, The Chosen One, could rise from the ashes stronger and wiser. That one day, the days of losing the ones I love would be behind me. That one day I could look back at the times at Hogwarts and rejoice for after all the lose and blood shed I, Harry Potter, could look back and smile for I won in the end. I didn't know, but one thing I did know was that I was tired. I was tired of losing the people I loved the most. I was tired of staying up late worrying "who's next." I just wanted it to stop.

After arriving at the bathroom I turned on shower and got the water as cold as I could handle. I undressed and stepped under the spray. Maybe the cold water will clear my head.

If only their was a way for me to see how my life was to turn out. If I could see myself in a few years, maybe than I will have answers. Would I be a husband, a father, an uncle, or maybe ill still just be plain Harry from Number 4, Privet Drive.

Frustrated I turned off the shower and got out. Wrapping a towel around my waist I caught my reflection in the mirror and stopped.

The boy looking back at me wasn't who I was five years ago, I wasn't the naïve little eleven year old living in a cupboard. No those emerald green eyes staring back at me had seen too much, had lived through more than any child, or adult, could possible handle in a life time. Staring at myself I was suddenly reminded of a conversation I had with Sirius in King Cross Station before getting on the train to Hogwarts.

_"Your a great man, Harry, better than me, better than your father, and I want you to remember that, always. I know this war wont be easy, we'll lose people, people we care about, but you must never lose faith in yourself. I know you Harry, and I know you'll question yourself along the way, so for that I want you to know something whenever your in doubt or when you find yourself questioning the good in you, I want you to go to the restricted area in the Hogwarts library, go to the sixth bookshelves on your left, towards the back and look for a book. It will be big and black, you wont be able to miss it, and I want you to ask it a question, but only the question you want answered with your very being, do that and I promise you, you will get the answer you seek." _

With a sudden realization I jerked back, as if being struck by lighting, of course the book, the one Sirius told me about, I had to find it. I had to find that book.

Quickly throwing on my uniform I rushed out of the bathroom, I would go after breakfast, I decided. I didn't want Hermione or Ron to know. Hermione would try to stop me and Ron would try to go with me. This was something I had to do alone. I had to find my answers.

* * *

"How's the nose?" Hermione asked me sympathetically while sitting down across from Ron and I at the Gryffindor table, in the Great Hall.

"Sore, but good" I replied, reaching up a hand and touching it lightly.

"I still cant believe Malfoy did that, you should have told Professor Dumbledore you know" she replied annoyed, but thankfully that annoyance was directed at a certain Slytherin and not at me. Lets just say Hermione's scary when she's angry, especially when that anger is directed at either Ron and I.

"Honestly Hermione with everything he's done to us over our years here at Hogwarts, we'd spend all year in his office." Ron replied.

"Alright, alright" she replied, reluctantly agreeing with him, knowing it was true. "So do we have our first class together this year."

Ron shrugged, pulling out his schedule from his robe pocket. "I have Charms, you" he said looking at Hermione.

"I have Herbology what about you Harry?"

I tried hard not to let the guilt I felt show on my face knowing I wouldn't be attending my first class, and thanking Merlin we didn't have our first lesson together, knowing they'd figure something wasn't right the moment they didn't see me in class with them. "Um I have Transfiguration." I replied trying to act as nonchalantly as possible and not give anything away.

I must have done a good job because they just nodded and continued eating.

Finishing up breakfast we walked out of the Great Hall together and went our separate ways, each saying goodbye to each other and saying we would see each other later.

Once I was sure they couldn't see me anymore I quickly changed direction and headed straight towards my new destination.

Arriving at the library in record time I instantly headed straight towards the restriction section, but paused outside the doors. Did I really want the answers I was searching for. What if what I discovered was the exact opposite of what I was hoping to find.

No! I thought angrily, no more waiting I needed to know. I needed answers so that I could protect the ones I loved. No more guessing, it was time I learned the truth, and with that I took out my wand and unlocked the door, muttering a quiet _Lumos_ on my way inside.

"1...2...3..." I counted quietly, while passing the bookshelves to my left, I finally reached the sixth bookshelf, and started looking for the book.

I didn't have to look long because just like Sirius said it was impossible to miss.

Pulling it out I stared at it a while thinking about the question that plagued my thoughts ever since the end of my first year at Hogwarts. It was almost hard to believe that all I had to do was ask this book the question that not only me, but practically everyone in the Wizarding world has asked themselves since I set foot at Hogwarts, and it would be answered. Could I, the Boy who Lived, defeat the Dark Lord or would I fall like all the others who stood up against him?

I decided to find out.

Opening the book, I noticed only blank pages. I shrugged one shoulder and decided my best option was just to repeat my question out loud.

Just as I finished asking my question, I watched as my words appeared on the pages in gold lettering and watched as the words got soaked up just like in Tom Riddles diary.

Well, I thought nervously, at least all I had to do was wait for a yes or no response.

I should have known it wouldn't be that easy after all I was Harry Potter if things went that smoothly I wouldn't be here right now, so instead of words re-appearing on the page all I saw was a faint blue glow start from between the pages which gradually grew brighter, it got so bright I had to close my eyes.

The next thing I knew I was falling backwards, the book slipping from my grasp and something landing on top of me.

No, not something I quickly realized, someone.

* * *

**So how'd I do? Please let me know :)**

**FACTS: This story takes place in Harrys sixth year at Hogwarts, some of the characters that were killed in battle do live in this story ( Snape, Lupin, etc...), although the pairing will be Hermione X Harry their will be no Ron bashing, last but not least this will be mainly Alex POV with a few Harry POV. **

**Anymore questions please feel free to PM me or leave it in a review I will gladly answer any questions, comments, concerns :)**

**SCHEDULE: I have written the first 12 chapters of this story so their will be frequent updates (Monday, Wednesday, Friday). I know this update was a little early but I was just super excited to get this out their for everyone to read.**

**See everyone again on Friday :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I am so sorry that I haven't updated, my internet has been down for a while and I am currently not using my computer.**

**Again I'm sorry but I want everyone to know I am NOT abandoning this story, in fact not having internet has given me more time to write :) So hopefully you guys are still with me and heres the new chapter ENJOY :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected**

**Harrys POV:**

I only had a second to see a flash of dark brown, almost black hair, before the person on top of me let out a little yelp and tried to get off me.

Hot white blinding pain erupted from between my legs when the persons knee found a place that should never be injured in any way, while trying to get up.

Letting out a small scream of pain I turned my back on the person and curled up in fetal position and cupped myself instinctively, closing my eyes I tried not to think about the pain.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, are you OK?" I heard a quiet feminine voice ask. I was shocked I could even hear her question with the pounding in my ears, least of all answer her.

"No...no" I chocked out my voice sounding strained.

"Do you um... need me to get someone" she continued sounding worried, but all I could do was shake my head no.

After a couple minutes the pain slowly faded, and I could breathe again. After getting my breathing under control, I got up, with my back still to the stranger, and turned around.

Turning around I came face to face with emerald green eyes, my emerald greens eyes.

It was quiet for a second longer before the stranger started screaming, snapping me out of my frozen state I rushed over and covered her mouth with my hand, trying not to freak out.

"Shhhh" I whispered shakily, still looking at those eyes "Now I don't know what's going on but you have to be quiet, I'm going to move my hand now and your going to tell me who you are, OK" I said, looking into her eyes. When she nodded jerkily I removed my hands slowly, letting them hover a moment in case she started screaming again.

"Dad..." She whispered with wide eyes, looking extremely pale. "Dad is - is that you"

I jumped back not expecting that. Was - was she calling me dad. This had to be some sort of joke.

"Dad what's going on?" She continued talking, while I grew annoyed.

"Look this isn't funny you know"

"Of course it's not funny, do you see me laughing" she said, no trace of amusement in her voice.

While she talked I was able to get a better look at her, she was wearing the Hogwarts uniform with the Gryffindor logo on it, which confused me considering I have never seen her before especially anywhere in school, and she certainty didn't look like a first year. No matter how big Hogwarts was I would have seen her before, especially if she really was in the same house as me.

Was she a new transfer student? I knew their were other Wizarding schools but did Hogwarts even allow a student to transfer?

She was a couple of inches shorter than me and pretty, with long dark curls framing her heart shaped face, a cute button nose and wide, almond shape green eyes, but the thing that shook me to my core was that she looked like me, a lot like me. We could have easily been mistaken as siblings, but what she was saying was impossible. I couldn't be her father I was only sixteen and she didn't look much older than me.

"Look maybe your confused, why don't we start with your name?" I asked.

"My name is Alexandria Marie Potter, but I prefer Alex"

"O-okay why are you in the restricted section" I asked a little suspiciously, maybe she was just trying to not get in trouble for being in this part of the library, especially if she was new to the school. Although lying and saying she was my daughter was a bit extreme, even for me.

Perhaps she hit her head when she landed on top of me.

"I was just in the library doing my homework when I heard a noise, kind of like a buzzing, and I went to check it out and I saw this big book and it was vibrating, so I opened it up and the next thing I new I was falling and landing on top of you" Alex replied a little hysterical.

"OK breathe and - wait did you say book?" I asked curiously, how did she know about that.

"Yeah it was big, black, and looked a little beat up"

I quickly turned around searching the floor for it. Spotting it near where I fell I picked it up and turned to Alexandria.

"This book" I asked showing her the book and when she nodded I decided to look for something, anything that could help me figure out what was going on. As I inspected the book I noticed for the first time that their wasn't a tittle or anything on the cover, I rolled my eyes thinking how mad Hermione would be if she knew I was even looking at a book that I had no clue as to what it could be. Finding nothing but blank pages I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Why don't you tell me what happened when you found this book" I asked hoping to get some clue as to what was going on.

"OK well like I said I was in the library doing homework, I heard a noise which lead me to the restricted section. I opened the book and I had to close my eyes because of this really bright blue light and than I was falling and landing on top of you...What were you doing with the book?"

Nervously I scratched the back of my neck and shrugged, not sure if I wanted this stranger to know, but when she scowled and raised her eyebrows (in a way that scarily resembled Hermione) I knew I had to tell her.

"OK why don't we sit down" I suggested trying to gather my thoughts, and realizing this was going to take a while to explain.

Spotting a table and two chairs I walked to it and sat down, noticing the stranger follow closely behind, almost as though scared I might disappear.

"OK well I am guessing your familiar with everything happening in the Wizarding world" I ask, and when she nodded hesitantly, I continued.

"Well according to a prophecy I was chosen to do something...something only I could. You have to understand I didn't want this, I never did I just wanted to be Harry, just Harry, but fate I guess had other plans" I chuckled coldly, while trying to control my anger. "So because of this Prophecy I lost people, people I cared about and most recently I lost my Godfather, Sirius Black." I had to stop and breathe for a minute not knowing if I could continue, and knowing she would probably have questions regarding Sirius. Its not like the whole Wizarding world knew my Godfather was Sirius Black. Some people still thought he was a bad person, I thought hatefully. I knew otherwise though, I knew my Godfather was a good man.

When I looked up I was surprised by what I saw. Their was no confusion just understanding, and compassion for me.

I tried to smile at her trying to put her at ease, but I am sure it looked more like a grimace.

Letting out a tired sigh I continued "I guess you could say it was the last straw for me, and that's when I remembered a conversation I had with Sirius. It was last year in King Cross Station right on my way to board the train. He took me to a room so we couldn't be seen" Again I looked up expecting surprise but was met with the same understanding expression as last time. Smiling a little more genuinely this time I continued, determined to finish.

"In their he told me about this book" I said pointing to the object in question, sitting innocently between me and Alex. "He said all I had to do was ask it a question I wanted answered with my very being and I would receive my answer" I chuckled humorlessly "guess it didn't work."

We were quite for a couple seconds when I heard Alex snort in disbelief in front of me. Surprised I looked up not expecting that.

"Magic always works, maybe not in the way we expect, but sometimes the little surprises are even better" she replied smiling softly.

I laughed "Yeah and sometimes they can be a pain in the butt"

She laughed with me "no arguments here"

After laughing for a couple seconds, I stopped and thought if magic always worked than what went wrong here.

"What was the question you asked it" Alex asked curiously.

"I asked it if I would survive this war" I replied already regretting doing this whole ordeal which just left me with more questions. I looked up wondering if she'd laugh at my face and say how desperate was I to ask a book, but she looked like she was thinking. Like she was trying to figure something out.

"What if-what if I told you I was the answer to that" she must have seen the disbelief reflected in my eyes because she quickly continued. "OK think about it you asked if you would survive this war right?" she didn't wait for my answer and continued, looking excited (again reminding me of Hermione, when she figures out the solution to a problem). "And I know you don't believe I am your daughter, but think about it for a minute. I know who you are, we look a lot alike, I know that you do survive this war, I can tell you stories of my childhood, even things no one knows about you" she answered a little out of breathe from rushing to get everything out.

I looked at her doubtfully. I mean she had a point, we did look a lot alike, but it was impossible. She couldn't be my daughter she couldn't be from a different time. The only thing I knew that could do that was the time-turner and as far as I knew that only sent you into the past not the future.

I looked at her a little doubtfully. I mean she had a point, but it was impossible. She couldn't be my daughter she couldn't be from a different time. The only thing I knew that could make it possible was the time-turner and as far as I knew that only sent you into the past not the future.

"Look I think your really nice, but I cant be your father. It's not possible"

"Oh yeah like it's not possible to fly on a broom, or wave a stick around and have magic happen" she snapped.

Taking a deep breathe, I looked at the book, and I was reminded of another time.

A time where, funnily enough, I was the one who was lost between the pages of a book and in a different time.

I suddenly had a realization that made my blood run cold and suddenly it was hard to breathe like something was squeezing my lungs. Could she be right, could this really be my answer. Did this mean I would survive the war. Looking at this stranger, who could easily be my daughter, I realized yes. Yes this could very well be my answer. Maybe it wasn't the response I was expecting but their it was... the answer I was looking for. I mean I couldn't exactly have a daughter if I was dead.

"Ok let's say you are my...daughter" I said looking at Alex and seeing her smiling and bouncing lightly, looking like she was trying to keep her excitement from showing, at finally having me believe her. "I am guessing I told you what happened to me my second year here at Hogwarts, with Tom Riddles diary" I asked, and when she nodded I continued "Why wasn't I the one who got sent into your time, after all I was the one who asked"

"I don't know, maybe this book has a different magic than the diary, after all this book isn't a Hor-" she stopped talking suddenly and looked at me with wide fearful eyes, looking like she had said to much.

"Isn't a what" I asked a little suspiciously wanting to know if she knew something I didn't.

"Nothing, nothing... so what happens now, I mean shouldn't I have gone back to my time" she asked hurriedly obviously wanting to change the subject.

Although I was still skeptical I decided to let it go.

"Maybe you need to open it again" I suggested handing her the book. Suddenly her smile faded and she looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at her confused, why was she sad. Wasn't she happy to finally be going back home?

"Nothing it's just..." she stopped herself, shaking her head. "Its nothing" she finished softly.

Maybe she was scared to go back. Scared she would end up some place different.

"Hey it's going to be OK you'll see" I asked trying to reassure her, as well as myself. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried. Who's know what would happen.

I watched as she took a deep breathe and stood up from the chair. I followed her example and than walked with her to where we had been previously standing.

"Its going to be OK I pro-" I was cut off suddenly when Alexandria almost tackled me when she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. A surprised laugh escaped me, but I returned the hug just as tightly, although a lot more hesitantly than Alex.

"Bye daddy" she whispered pulling back from the hug (I don't think I will ever get used to being called that).

I smiled softly watching her wipe under her eyes muttering something about 'stupid tears'.

Stepping back she took a deep breath and opened the book.

* * *

**Again so sorry for the long wait hopefully this chapter made up for it. Thanks again for sticking by me.**

**Please review and let me know how I did :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed or are simply just reading my story. Its means a lot :) **

**It's a little longer than usual but I couldn't find where to stop. Hopefully you wont mind.**

**Well I hope you ENJOY this new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Company**

**Alex POV:**

Stepping back I took a deep breath and opened the book.

Nothing happened. No vibrating, no bright light, no feeling of falling. Nothing.

I closed and opened the book a couple times thinking maybe that would help, but still nothing.

Stunned I looked at my much younger father seeing the same shocked expression on his face.

I still couldn't believe what had transpired in the last 24 hours. One minute everything was normal and the next everything was turned on its axis when I landed in another time.

Truthfully a part of me was relieved that nothing was happening, when my father had told me earlier about going home I was disappointed. My only thought was if that was it, was that my adventure. Sure going back in time and meeting my father was one hell of a shock and would make an interesting story when I got back home, but that was it. I knew I was being selfish and should be thanking my lucky stars that nothing worst happened, but where was the fighting, the adventure, the discovery of something completely new and out of my element.

"Um...I think you broke it" I told my dad when after the tenth try, I was still here, although I certainly wasn't complaining.

"No, no, no that cant be right" he said rushing over to examine the book in my hands, but I was pretty sure nothing was going to happen now.

"Maybe we should get some help" I suggested after seeing the defeated look on my fathers face.

"Maybe" he said agreeing, but sounding unsure. "We should get Professor Dumbledore" he said a little resigned seeing that their was no other option.

I tried really, really hard to keep the surprise and excitement from showing on my face. Of course I went back to my fathers time so that meant Professor Dumbledore was still alive and I was about to meet him. Me, Alexandria Marie Potter, was about to meet one of the greatest wizards of all time for the first time in my life.

Well that's kind of a lie I have seen him in portraits and books, but I would get to meet him in person, I would get to talk to him and have the honor of meeting the man that my brother was named after. Merlin what Albus would do to be in my place right now.

"Y-yeah I think that's a good idea" I stuttered a little bit trying to keep the excitement out of my voice. Hopefully I succeeded knowing I couldn't reveal to much about what was to happen in this time period, although it was so tempting to just tell my father everything to avoid all the heartbreak and difficult times that he would no doubt face.

I wish I could spare him every hardship and just make it easy for him, but I knew I couldn't. That was a journey my dad had to face on his own.

"Ok, but first I need to get to class and explain everything to Ron and Hermione. Hermione will probably murder me when she finds out what I did." My dad said looking a little green in the face at the thought of telling mom. Funny how after all these years some things never changed.

Suddenly I felt like the air around me got a little thick. Not only was I to meet a man that played a big role in my fathers life, but in a couple of moments I would be face to face with a younger version of my mother as well.

Get yourself under control, I scolded myself. I cant give anything away, if I do who knows how my future will turn out.

"Alright you explain everything to Mo-Hermione and Ron, than you go get Professor Dumbledore and I am sure he will figure everything out" I ordered hoping he didn't catch my slip.

My father nodded his head looking a little calmer. He replaced the book on the shelf and turned to face me.

"You will be fine for a little while right?" he asked, probably hoping I wouldn't get into any more trouble while he was away.

"Yes I will now go, the faster you return the faster we get this problem resolved" I tried to smile encouraging at him, hoping to put him at ease.

Giving me a shaky smile and nod, I watched as he turned around and exited the restricted section.

* * *

"I am so bored" I whispered to myself for what felt like the hundredth time. I had decided go back to the table and sit down since it's been about an hour since my father disappeared on me.

I hope he was ok and mom didn't strangle him or something.

Hearing my stomach growl I realized how late it really was. It was probably close to lunch time now. Sighing again I laid my head on the table and reflected on how fast my relatively normal life had changed in such a short time.

I decided I might as well take a nap. Putting my head in my folded arms I closed my eyes.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I was hearing the restricted doors open with a bang.

Gasping and jumping to my feet I quickly pulled out my wand, in case of unwanted company.

After a couple of minutes I listened to my surrounding and quickly realized that their was definitely more than three pairs of footsteps coming my way.

Knowing it was probably the Headmaster and a couple of Professor's I decided I better put my wand away. I knew if they saw me with it out it probably wouldn't end so well for me. Hearing my heart pound and feeling my hands shake I knew their wasn't much I could do but wait.

Needless to say I didn't have to wait long.

They turned the corner just as I moved away from the table. I saw Mom, Dad, Uncle Ron, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

Hearing them all gasp (except for my Dad) at once I winced, knowing what they were looking at. They were all staring at my eyes. The same emerald green as my grandmother Lily and my father, Harry.

"Oh dear, I can't believe it" I heard Professor McGonagall gasp out softly, looking like she was looking at a ghost.

"Honestly Minerva the boy was bound to do something this stupid eventually. It was only a matter of time" I winced hearing Professor Snape sneer at my fathers direction, who flinched back as if being struck.

"That's enough Severus I believe the boy has been through enough today don't you think?" Professor Dumbledore asked. I wondered how he sounded so calm in all of this, even maybe a little amused. "Now my dear, why don't you tell us your name"

Looking up at Uncle Ron who looked like he couldn't pick his jaw from the floor, and at my mother who honestly didn't look much different, I gulped trying to breathe past the knot in my throat.

"A-alexandria Marie Potter, sir, but everyone calls me Alex." I replied trying (and failing) to keep the tremble out of my voice.

"Well I imagine your tired of hearing this, but why don't you tell us what happened that caused you to travel all this way" the headmaster asked kindly.

"Well I was in the l-library doing homework and I heard a noise coming from behind me. When I realized it was coming from the restricted area, I went in and continued to follow the noise and realized it was coming from a book so I opened it and the next thing I knew I was here" I trailed off a little never looking away from the Headmasters face to scared to look at anybody else.

Unfortunately that option was taken from me when I saw Professor Snape shot me a look of pure loathing. "And of course like every other Potter you decided it was a good idea to open said book without even knowing what it was and without even considering that it was in the restricted area for a reason. Let's not mention the fact that you neglected to immediately inform a teacher when you found this book." He drawled in that cold voice of his.

I looked down a little ashamed when he said it like that. Professor Snape was my hero and I am not ashamed to admit that before Professor Malfoy came to Hogwarts Professor Snape was my crush all through my four years here at Hogwarts.

"Oh Severus leave the poor girl alone can't you see she's been through enough" I heard Professor McGonagall say. Looking up I saw her look at me with sympathy and I tried to smile at her letting her know I was going to be okay, but I am sure I had more of a deer in the headlights look.

"Wicked" I heard Uncle Ron whisper in awe. "You look just like Harry" he said looking at me with wide eyes.

"Well of course she does Ronald she's his daughter" Mom snapped back.

I think almost everyone flinched at that. I mean it was one thing to think it, and another thing entirely hearing it being said out loud.

"Well why don't we take a look at this book" Professor Dumbledore said softly, a smile coming to his lips. He walked right up to the bookshelf and pulled the book out inspecting it.

"Sir, how did you know which book it was?" Dad asked. Huh I didn't even think about that. Instead of answering he just looked at my Dad with that familiar twinkle in his eyes and turned back to flipping the pages of the book.

I had a feeling though that it was all for show. Like he knew he wasn't going to find anything no matter how many times he flipped the pages.

"Well it seems Hogwarts has gained their first transfer student" he replied already returning the book to the shelf.

"Ah no offence, sir, but I don't think anybody at school will believe that a student, who happens to look a lot like Harry, just walks into Hogwarts one day and decides to transfer. I don't expect the students to just accept that. Questions will be asked." The Brightest witch of her Age replied.

"I agree, Albus. What are we going to do. If the Dark Lord were to find out about this, it could cause him to do unspeakable things. Things to insure that Harry doesn't walk away from this fight" Professor McGonagall replied worriedly, looking at my Dad and me.

"Not to worry Minerva, we will just say that Alexandria's mother was a distinct cousin of Lily and that she has decided to transfer to Hogwarts wanting to be closer to Harry. I expect Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly will come up with a more than reliable story as to how they came to meet" Professor Dumbledore assured with a light smile.

Professor McGonagall still looked worried, but I could tell their wasn't really much she or any one else could do about it.

"What now?" I asked. Regretting it immediately after everyone turned their attention to me.

"Now, my dear we get you a class schedule. As I see you already have a uniform and are placed in Gryffindor house. What year are you in?" Thankfully it was Professor Dumbledore who replied.

"I was just starting my sixth year here at Hogwarts"

"Excellent, I will make sure you have a schedule by tomorrow" he replied cheerfully, clasping his hands together. "I am sure Mr. Potter will show you the way to the common room and supply you with the password. Wont you Harry?"

"Of course Professor" my Dad replied, shooting me a reassuring smile.

"Dad..." I started, but stopped when I got looks from everyone surrounding me.

"I suggest you get into the habit of calling Potter by his name and quickly" Professor Snape replied coldly.

"Sorry, uh Harry" I chocked out, it sounded so weird calling my father by his first name. I felt so uncomfortable. "Should we just walk out together or you go first and I will meet you someplace?"

"It will look suspicious if we all leave the library together so I say after we leave wait a couple of minutes and than meet us at the entrance of the common room" he suggested looking at Professor Dumbledore for approval.

"Sounds like a good idea and I suggest you head back to the common room quickly Mr. Potter and start letting everyone know about our new student here"  
Professor Dumbledore suggested. "After lunch I want Ms. Evans here to head to the Gryffindor common room and than to my office for her class schedule"

Nobody missed my new last name especially not Professor Snape who glanced at me quickly than looked away just as fast. I knew about Professor Snape and my Grandmother. After being bitten by that snake, Nagini, he had given my father his memories thinking he was dying, but than after the war ended Professor Snape had appeared at Hogwarts being attended to by a Medi-witch.

It broke my heart even now thinking about Professor Snape. He truly was the bravest man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and his love for my Grandmother was true and beautiful. Unfortunately it wasn't meant to be, but I know in my heart that Professor Snape will get his happy ending maybe not yet, but I had faith that he would.

"Ok I can do that" I replied with more confidence than I felt.

Nodding and giving me a soft smile Professor McGonagall walked away with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape following close behind.

"Don't worry after today no one will even notice you." Uncle Ron stated playfully. Which cause my Mom to glare at him and my Dad to shoot him an annoyed look.

"This is serious Ronald, if anyone finds out about Harry and her they can be in danger, or well more danger than they already are." Mom replied.

Looking like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar Uncle Ron just shrugged sheepishly.

After shooting uncle Ron a grateful look for trying to make me feel better I turned back to my dad.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Ok so the basic story is you decided to transfer is your mother is my aunts sister. I found out you were a witch on my cousin, Dudley's, birthday party. Since I was the only wizard in the family that you knew of you decided to come to Hogwarts so we can get to know each other better."

"Ok that can work."

"Just remember to come to the common room so I can go over more details with you" he replied.

I knew that people would want more information like why I didn't have my fake fathers last name, but I suspected my Dad didn't want to add to many lies as it would bring up to many unanswered questions.

Questions that if weren't answered would look really suspicious.

"The password is lemon drops" I was surprised when it was my Mom who spoke, she hadn't talked directly at me since she's been here.

I nodded quickly letting them know I understood. With a last smile from my Dad, Mom, and Uncle Ron they turned around and left the library.

"Ok Alex all you have to do is wait a couple minutes and than you will just meet up with them again. All I have to do now is wait" I said quietly to myself hoping to calm my racing heart and shaking hands.

* * *

**Again sorry for the long Chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Although this is my favorite chapter I was super nervous to write Professor Snape. So please let me know how I did with writing him, Was it good, bad, horrible? **

**Thanks again for reading. See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello me again! I decided to post a little early than usual :) Thanks again for everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited.**

**N/A: Hermione is Alex Mom :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Familiar Faces**

**Alex POV:**

In, out, in, out

No ones looking at you I thought to myself. Just keep breathing.

After waiting about half hour in the restricted section I finally decided I had waited long enough and that it was time to head out to the common room.

Unfortunately I wasn't prepared for everyone who saw me to stop and stare at me.

Since it was the beginning of the year the corridors were filled with students, prefects, head boy, head girl and Professors.**  
**  
I decided to take the long way thinking their wouldn't be a lot of people around, needless to say I was wrong. Although I couldn't bring myself to regret it because I got to see a lot of the castle that got destroyed in the battle, they repaired it but it wasn't the same. It wasn't how it had been originally built.

Walking by a glass case I stopped and decided to take a look inside since I knew I have never seen this in my time. Looking into the glass I notice a little plaque with seeker written on top and on the bottom James Potter, and below that the year he was seeker.

"Wow" I whispered in awe. I remember my dad telling me that this glass case was destroyed in the battle along with everything in it. I noticed that my grandfathers plaque was surrounded by two more. The one on the Upper left side had me confused because I didn't recognize the name, but the one on the upper right of my grandfathers was a name I did know. Laughing in surprise I saw that it was Professor McGonagall's name, the year on top read 1971.

Looking more closely I noticed a picture of my teenaged grandma with her arms wrapped around my grandpas neck smiling and laugh while my grandpa playfully tickled her. It was a beautiful picture.

Finally tearing my eyes away from the picture I decided it was time to continue on my way.

* * *

Stepping foot into Dumbledore's office was an experience I never wanted to forget. Sure I had been in the Headmistress office a lot of times, more times than I'd like to admit, but this was different.

Everything around was so fascinating. Everything was either moving or spinning around and I wanted to remain here all day and explore all the colorful objects that littered Professor Dumbledore's office.

Walking closer to his desk I saw something moved out of the corner of my eye and jumped. Looking at the thing that moved I quickly realized it was a bird. It was beautiful with red feathers and its tail was gold. I smile softly thinking the bird matched the Gryffindor's colors and I wondered if that was coincidence, but knowing Professor Dumbledore I highly doubted it.

"Wow" I whispered in awe walking until I was in front of it. It looked at me with intelligent black eyes and before I knew it I was stretching my hand out to pet it. I waited a couple of seconds to make sure it wasn't going to attack me and than continued reaching until my hand was lying flat against his  
incredibly soft head.

I jumped back about ten feet in the air when suddenly he let out a loud screech and burst into flames before my eyes and all that was left was ashes.

My mouth was still opened in shock when I noticed Professor Dumbledore standing by the stairs.

"P-professor I am so s-sorry I was just petting him I s-swear I'm so sorry" I replied hysterical on the verge of crying. Still staring at Professor Dumbledore I was surprised when I saw he was smiling and looking like he was remembering a fond memory.

"It's ok Alexandria, here I want to show you something"

Feeling my knees shake with every step I took I finally reach him and stood next to him watching as he pointed to the pile of ashes laying underneath where the bird had been.

"Fawkes is a Phoenix, and like all great things the time will come for him to die, but also the time for rebirth" Professor Dumbledore explained and I watched transfixed as a tiny head peaked up from the ashes slowly and made another screeching noise, but far more quietly.

I huffed out a relieved laugh while wiping under my eyes at the tears that escaped.

"Merlin he scared me" I replied still a little shaken up.

Professor Dumbledore let out a mischievous laugh "Yes I am starting to think he does that on purpose just to scare the students off"

I smiled and realized he was probably right after all he was Professor Dumbledore's bird.

"Alexandria I trust you know how important it is that Harry does not know anything of what is to come in the days that follow" Professor Dumbledore replied seriously. More serious than I ever remember him being, in the portraits and since I arrived here.

"I know, sir" I replied just as seriously. My mother had always told me bad things happen to wizards or witches who messed with time. Passed, present or future.

"Good, now for your class schedule" he replied back to his good mood. Passing me my class schedule he continued, "I am sure Ms. Granger wont mind lending you an extra pair of school uniforms until you are able to purchase new ones, and I made sure you have all your classes with either Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, or Mr. Wesley"

Nodding in gratitude that I wouldn't be alone I took a deep breathe, and said my goodbyes.

Taking one last look around me I stepped out his office and made my way to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**Sorry for it being a short chapter next one should be longer :)**

**Reviews are really appreciated especially in letting me know how I did with Professor Dumbledore and Fawkes :)**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here is my new Chapter. ENJOY :)**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: First Day**

**Alex POV**

"Wake up, it's time to wake up now" I heard someone whisper to my left. Ugh I hate mornings and I was so tired.

Last night after arriving at the common room me and my parents talked for hours going over the every detail for my background story. Luckily for me we left for supper before I could fall asleep on them.

Everyone else fell asleep quickly after we headed back to our rooms and though I was exhausted, both physically and mentally, I could not get my mind to stop going a mile a minute with everything that was going on around me. It wasn't until later that night that I was finally able to fall into an uneasy sleep.

"Five more minutes please Mom." I replied sleepily

"OH! no it's me Hermione."

Well that woke me up. I sat up so fast that it actually made me dizzy. Looking at my mom who was looking more shocked and paler than I ever seen her, I tried to come up with a good excuse.

"Sorry I am not used to being woken up unless it's my Mom, it always happens at the beginning of the school year." Technically it wasn't a lie I really did get confused at the beginning of term, but hopefully she won't question me on why I called her Mom.

"Oh, thats ok." She replied.

I furrow my brow when I saw a look of dissapointment and sadness cross her face wondering why she was so sad. Maybe she was sad because she thinks my Dad ended up marrying someone that wasn't her, which was completely ridiculous since my Mom and Dad loved each other so much, they were always acting like love sick teenagers. I knew my Mom had a crush on my Dad every since they were kids, and my Dad also admitted to having a huge crush on Mom.

I was suprise she hadn't figured out I was her daughter, although I looked a lot like my Dad, I also looked a little like my Mom. I had her heart shaped face, the same ears and button nose and in the summer my hair got lighter and some natural golden highlights would appear that I inheriated from her.

"Well its almost time for breakfast so you might want to get ready, I already laid out your clothes on the bed. It's one of my school uniforms since we look to be around the same height."

"Thank you." I replied still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, while getting out of bed. I had to sleep in my school clothes becuase I didn't have anything else to wear and sleeping in my underwear was out of the question.

"You welcome I'll will wait for you downstairs in the common room with Harry and Ron." Mom replied, than she walked down the stairs to the common room.

Arriving at the showers I quickly washed not wanting to miss breakfast.

Stepping out I looked in the mirror and regretted not having learned any hair spells since I was know left with a dilemma.

Seeing my thick hair in unruly curls, I didn't know what to do. Usually my friends helped me out with my hair since it was always all over the place and if it wasn't for them my hair would always be in a pony tail.

Cursing for not asking my Mom for help I decided on putting my hair up in a messy bun (thankful for the hair tie I always kept around my wrist for Potion class).

For once I didn't have to worry about my bangs, brushing them to the side I noticed a couple of loose hair framing my face. Deciding that I looked presentable enough I threw on my borrowed uniform and rushed out the showers to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Merlin classes were brutal and that was only my first two classes.

When I went to school at Hogwarts in my time classes weren't exactly easy but they also weren't like they are now.

Now it was work, work, work, homework, homework, homework. I mean I understood why the Professors were being hard on us, I knew it was because they wanted us to know as much as possible by the time the war came. I understood that. I respected that, but sometimes a kid just needs to be a kid and forget about all their troubles for a little while. I smiled thinking of how my Dad always told me and my sibling that. I guess I finally understood where it came from.

Turning the corner I spotted my Dad and Uncle Ron standing on the what looked like a ledge in front of the wall laughing at all the first year.

Humph, if I tried doing that I would sure to get a talk by my Dad himself.

Since I had a free period I decided to see if they wouldn't mind me tagging along with them but before I could reach them I saw Professor McGonagall call my Dad over and start talking to him. I laughed quietly to myself waiting to see if my Dad would get in trouble. Now that would be a funny sight to see.

Hoping up to the spot were my Dad had been I say hi to Uncle Ron and waited to see what was going to happen to my Dad. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long.

"Come on Ron Professor McGonagall said we should head to Potions class" my Dad informed my Uncle. Wow that sucks, trading in a free period for a class.

"What! why? I don't want to go"

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you guys later" I say happy it wasn't me who got pulled into an extra class.

Walking away I stopped when I felt someone grab the back of my robe. Turning around I saw my Dad smirking at me. Uh-oh I know that look, that's the same exact look James gets when he's up to something. It's an 'I am about to spoil all your fun' look.

"Well I better get going charms homework isn't going to do themselves you know" I lied hurriedly already turning around ready to make my escape.

"Not so fast, Professor McGonagall said we should _all _head to Potions, and that includes you" my Dad replied, while grabbing my elbow gently so I wouldn't be able to make a run for it. I pouted but I knew it was all in vain when my Dad got that look nothing changed his mind. Even as a teenager.

"Fine" I huffed "lets go"

"Excellent." My Dad replied still with that annoying smirk. I growled at him, trying to be intimidating, but he just laughed at me.

Walking down the corridor all three of us headed down to Professor Slughorn class and I laughed all the way their hearing Uncle Ron's complains on how he doesn't want to go to Potions.

Opening the classroom door I cringed when I realize everyone standing up and facing the door, where we just walked in. I smile when I noticed Mom was trying to hide her smile behind her book while looking at Dad and Aunt Lavender was not even trying to cover her beaming smile from Uncle Ron.

Our entrance must have interrupted whatever Professor Slughorn was saying because he stopped talking and turned to look us, or more correctly my Dad.

"Harry my boy I was beginning to worry. And I see we've brought someone with us I see."

"Ron Wesley, sir."

"Alexandria Po-Evans, Professor."

"Yes well me and Alex are dead awful at Potion sir. So well just be going now." Uncle Ron replied. Did I mention Uncle Ron is the best. Me and Uncle Ron stepped back at the same time only for my Dad to block the door and push us forward lightly again.

"Nonsense we'll sort you out, any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Right then, books out-"

"Um I'm sorry sir, I haven't gotten my books yet nor has Alex or Ron" my Dad replied sheepishly.

"Not to worry. You can get what you need from the cupboard."

Walking ahead of them I opened the cupboard Professor Slughorn pointed to and grab the first book I saw than I walked to join the rest of the class. For the first time I noticed Professor Malfoy standing with the rest of the Slytherins. Blushing when he made eye contact with me I quickened my pace to stand with the rest of the class.

I jumped lightly when I heard a noise coming from the cupboard and look up just in time to see my Dad and Uncle Ron wrestling for a book. I smile slightly  
thinking it doesn't matter if you are the Chosen One or not, boys will be boys.

I turned my attention back to my Mom when she stepped towards one of the cauldrons and I caught the ending of her sentence.

"- this is Amortentia, it's the most powerful love potion in the world. It is rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them. For example, I smell freshly mown grass, the Qudditch field, parchment and..." Mom blushed and trailed off when she noticed everyone was looking at her, including my Dad who was looking at her funny.

I smirked knowing exactly what my Mom smelled. I always found this potion interesting but I have never worked with it. Curious I leaned in close and an amazing smell hits me. It smells like a new book, green apple and a smell that I can't put a name to.

Professor Slughorn resumes talking but I don't pay attention. I'm too distracted with what I just smelled. I know I smelled it before but for the life of me I couldn't place it. Letting out a frustrated sigh I turn back to the lesson and try to focus.

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts.**

**We are getting into the movie now so some things should be familiar and a few questions answered. The Chapters are getting longer as the drama begins.**

**Thanks again for everyone who read and reviewed. I'm glad your liking my story :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the new chapter ENJOY :)**

_**Please read the Author's note at the bottom!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reveals **

**Alex POV:**

I flip through my textbook until I reach page ten to begin on the Draught of Living Death.

Reading the steps I quickly realize why no ones ever been able to get this potion right. All the instructions were bloody wrong.

First of all you have to crush the Sopophorus beans not cut it. It is impossible to cut it, and second you have to add 13 beans not 12.

I already managed to get half way done with my potion and was just about to add the beans when I look up to see how everyone else is doing.

Moms hair was a mess because of the fumes, Professor Malfoy looks very determined to get this potion right, poor Uncle Ron looked like he was about to give along with half of the class and the remaining students didn't look like they were to far behind in giving up. I looked around and spotted my Dad doing surprisingly well.

Now don't get me wrong I know my Dad is not stupid by any means but when it comes to potion this isn't exactly his best subject, and if he is following the instruction in the book his potion should look like everyone else's. Squinting my eyes to get a better look I notice writing inside the book.

My eyes widen and my mouth went dry when I realized he was using Professor Snapes old book.

No wonder he is doing so well. I remember him telling me how he was shocked that he had done a better job than Mom and that if it wasn't for Professor Snapes old book he would have never learned about the Horcrux.

'I have to mess up.' I thought to myself.

I have to in order for my Dad to get the Liquid Luck, if I don't than who knows what will happen. If we both do good my Dad might not get the Liquid Luck.

I didn't hesitate in throwing in 12 beans instead of 13 and I watch as my potion turns into a very thick green liquid.

I know it was silly of me but I felt sadness wash over me seeing my potion get destroyed. I know I shouldn't have, but until today I had never ruined a potion before. I always succeeded in whatever potion I was making, and it hurt because I felt like I was not only letting myself down, but also Professor Snape.

"Ok class times up. It's time for me to do my rounds." Thankfully this class was almost over.

After waiting a while I saw from the corner of my eye that Professor Sughorn was checking potions. I wince a little when he shook his head at my potion and continued down the table until he reached my Dad.

"Merlins beard, but it's perfect. So perfect I daresay one sip would kill us all!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed when he dropped a leaf in the potion to test it and smiles when it burns into nothing.

I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth from turning up when I see my Dad smile. He looked so proud of himself. If messing up all my potions was what it took to make my Dad happy I would gladly do it again a thousand times.

Moving to the front of the class me and the rest of the students watch as Professor Slughorn hands my Dad the vial of Felix Felicis.

While everyone was looking at my Dad my eyes connected with furious grey ones.

Professor Malfoy was looking beyond mad that he wasn't the one who was standing where my Dad was. That he wasn't the one collecting the vial.

Looking at him I wondered why he was so mad. It was just a potion, why did he want it so bad?

* * *

"Finally the day is almost over" I sighed as I literally threw myself on the Gryffindor coach. No more classes.

"Um.. Alex I was wondering how life is like in your time?" Uncle Ron asked as he sat down in a chair across from me.

"Well it's nice, boring actually" I replied sitting up. Now don't get me wrong, the life I had before I opened that book was good but nothing exciting ever happened. You woke up, went to your classes and did it all over again the next day.

The first time I came to Hogwarts I was on alert all the time for something, anything, to happen.

I was expecting to fight a Troll in the girls bathroom or walk into a room and escape a three headed dogs, maybe even solve a long lost mystery, just like my Dad had, but all I got was a regular school with regular school work.

"Ronald you know your not suppose to ask Alexandria anything. You can change something." I jumped hearing Moms voice behind me. I hadn't even heard her come in to the common room. It's funny how even now she has her 'Mom voice.'

Turning around I saw her walk in with Dad, and my Dad looked like he was on cloud nine staring at my Mom. Mmmm I wonder what's that about.

Smirking I turned to my Mom "What are you guys doing back so late?"

Mom blushed and looked away and Dad looked like he wanted a hole to appear on the ground. I laughed thinking about how they looked like the sixteen year olds they were.

"Hey I thought I was the adult here" Dad scowled at me, but I could tell he was amused.

"Yeah maybe in a couple of years but for now your just a sixteen year old boy, _Harry_" I replied teasingly emphasizing his name. He just rolled his eyes.

"Well sorry to interrupt your fun but Professor Dumbledore wants to see us" Well that sobered me right up. I wonder if I was in trouble, I mean this was only my second day here.

"Are we in trouble, Dad?"

Seeing his eyes widened slightly I figured I probably shouldn't have said that. I mean he accepted I was his daughter, but I guess it was still a shock to hear it.

Luckily their was only a handful of people in the common room so I knew nobody heard me.

"N-no, well I don't think so" he stuttered lightly still looking a little stunned.

"Ok well let's go don't wants to keep him waiting" I replied reluctantly getting up from the very comfortable couch. I didn't want to leave. I was exhausted from last nights lack of sleep, but I knew I had to go.

I would get to see Professor Dumbledore's office again so I couldn't complain. Maybe I would even see Fawkes again.

I stood by my Dad as he said goodbye to Uncle Ron and than Hermione. It was either just my imagination or Mom and Dad smiled at each other a little longer than necessary. I guess they were finally expressing their emotions.

I wonder what my sister, Lily, would think if she saw this, after all she was the romantic of the family and always asked Mom and Dad how they fell in love.

"So how was your first day of school here?" Dad asked as we walked side by side on our way to the Headmaster office.

Thinking of all my classes I realized they hadn't been as bad as I would have expected. I learned a lot of new thing in my classes and even saw more familiar faces. Like Aunt Lavender, who wasn't lying when she said she changed a lot since Hogwarts.

"Good, interesting"

I smiled when he chuckled in disbelief. I guess if anyone could relate it would be my Dad.

"What! it really was interesting. Granted not everything that happened today has been in my favor," here I gave him a pointed look, silently reminding him of my stolen break time, but he just continued smiling " but all in all I had a good day."

"Well I am glad to hear that your first day as a sixth year was a good one."

I sobered slightly hearing that remembering this was actually supposed to be my second day as a sixth year student. I wonder what Albus and James were doing at this moment. I mean they must have realized I was missing, my parents were probably going crazy with worry right about now.

Shaking those unwanted thoughts from my head I looked back at my Dad and saw that he was looking at me with concern. Funny how my adult Dad would have the same look on his face back in my time, for his missing daughter.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking of the other you and Mom. How they must be worried." I answered honestly.

"Oh!" he exclaimed looking like I took him by surprise, "well hopefully the other me isn't doing anything crazy right now looking for you." he replied doubtfully, looking uncertain.

I laughed knowing that he knew that was impossible for my Dad to do. I mean we're talking about a man who fought off Dementors and broke a man out of Azkaban because he was family. Imagine what he would do for his daughter.

"Knowing you I wouldn't be surprised if you were making everyone miserable looking for me."

"Very true." He replied looking thoughtful. "I know I have people who love me and I consider them to be family, but being married and having children I bet nothing can beat that feeling..." he got quiet for a minute and than continued as if he couldn't help himself "...I wonder what it's like to have a family of my own."

I felt my eyes water a little hearing the sadness in his voice.

I looked away for a minute and willed myself not to cry. Squaring my shoulder in determination, I made my decision.

I knew I couldn't tell him anything of what happens to him and what he has to face, but I'd be damned if I was going to stand here and let my Father suffer when I could at least help him get through this ordeal a little easier. After all as long as I was here I would make the most of it.

"Well I don't know if I could describe the feeling of having a family but I can say it is an amazing thing to be apart of" I explained softly finally looking up and seeing his shocked face. I guess he wasn't expecting me to answer. "Although our family can be a little crazy sometimes since you and Mom decided to try and beat Grandma Wesley with kids" I hoped he hadn't paid much attention to that last part. Although my siblings and I called Molly Grandma, Aunt Ginny wasn't my Mom and I didn't want him getting the wrong idea.

"W-wait I have more children" he stuttered lightly like he couldn't believe what I just said, and thankfully not registering my slip on the Grandma part.

I felt my heart twist at the barley concealed hope shining in his eyes and I knew that I had made the right decision.

"Yup, their is four of us off springs and one on the way" I joked. I still couldn't believe Mom was pregnant but I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited. I would get to be a big sister again. I just hoped the baby was a girl because that would tip the favor for us Potter girls. Four against three.

I was surprised when Dad started laughing, but it wasn't the one I had been hearing since I arrived at Hogwarts, the slightly forced laugh that everyone could tell wasn't as genuine as he wanted everyone to believe, it was the laugh my Dad had when James, Albus, Lily, or I did something funny and cute and he couldn't help it, or when on Fathers Day we would all get together and stay up late watching movies and eating junk food until all of us passed out on the couch. It was the laugh of a man who had no worries in the world, only joy.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I'm laughing" he replied still chuckling lightly, and I wondered it the smile on his face hurt with how big it was. "I am just really happy, I never thought I would experience having a family to come home to."

I smiled, a little sadly, thinking of how this little piece of information made him so happy, where everyone else would have been indifferent in knowing they would have a family when they grew up.

The rest of the walk was silently but not uncomfortable. It was peaceful and every once in a while I would hear him mutter to himself and chuckle.

Arriving at the entrance to the Headmasters office I was a little disappointed that the walk hadn't been longer.

* * *

**Ok there you have it. Sorry for the long wait but hopefully the longer chapter made up for it :)**

**IMPORTANT: **Lately I have had so many ideas for new stories, but I don't think I'm going to write any new stories soon (at least not until I am done with this one) SO IF YOU WANT TO START A STORY AND NEED IDEAS, OR HAVE WRITERS BLOCK, OR KNOW ANYONE WHO WANTS ANY IDEAS JUST LET ME KNOW, IN A PM OR REVIEW I'LL GET BACK TO YOU.

I read and watch anything from Sherlock Holmes to Marvel movies to Merlin (my new obsession and have many ideas).


End file.
